Sacred jewel
by HaileyGirl9876
Summary: Everyone had been given a path to follow by destiny which ended the lives of those we needed the most. What happens when she takes her place and tries to save them all. However can you ever change your fate?Love, loss, war, and peace shall fall upon Westeros a final time but will everyone make it out alive? Rated M for themes and violence.
1. Prophecy

_In a time of great peril, a girl with hair black as night, lips as red as the finest rubies, shall bring together a broken kingdom. Eyes as blue as the midday sky and skin almost matching the fallen snow, shall have the love of many to bring forward a change. She will become a sacred jewel with the purest soul, envied by the most wicked she will have to choose herself which ending shall come forth._

_With one glance she will claim the hearts of many. Whether it be romantic love or love of a protective nature, she shall become an unstoppable force. She will have a chance to change history forever. However, when she has to decide on which to turn, many will try to persuade her mind in their favor._

_If chosen the wrong path, the broken Kingdom will light up in fire and ash, leaving nothing but sorrow, death, and destruction._

_If the other is chosen, the Kingdom will prosper, greatness and loyalty will outshine all others._

_Her destiny is to fall and if this is tried to be changed. The future will darken and all light Choices will be undone. _

* * *

This is my first story on here so Let me know what you think! I would love reviews! Sorry this is so short!


	2. The Found

The sound of children running around echoed throughout the godswood. Lord Eddard Stark smiled as he followed behind his two young sons Robb and Jon as they ran around with his ward Theon playing Knights and Kings as most young boys do at the age of seven. The memories of playing the same game with his brothers when they were younger filled his thoughts. "Father! Father come look, it's a girl!" Young Robb called as he ran over to an older male, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Come look she's in the snow." Pulling his father over to the small lake that resided. Ned followed his son over to where the other youngsters were standing. True to his words, Ned laid his eyes on a small girl no more than seven herself as Jon had sat down beside the still figure. He quickly knelt down and carefully felt for her pulse. It was faint but he felt it, however what surprised him was how warm the child was. Quickly scanning the young girl Ned noticed how pale her skin looked against the snow and her striking black hair a deep contrast.

Carefully picking the girl up after covering her with his cloak, Ned stood. "We must go back now boys." He announced. The three kids nodded and followed the older Lord back into the castle, Ned glanced down at the child and noticed how peaceful she truly seemed. As if she were merely sleeping and not in pain which he hoped was the case.

"What do you think happened to her?" Robb asked as quietly as a seven year old could as he followed his father. "You don't think she's dead, do you?"

"Nah, your father wouldn't have reacted like that if she were. She's probably some farmer's daughter who got lost." Theon stated plainly. Jon however stayed silent as he trailed behind them as they followed through the halls, knowing his place.

"Theon, would you go and get the Maester, Rob you go get your mother." Ned ordered as he laid the small child on to a bed once he had gotten a free room. The two nodded and ran to do their tasks.

"Is there anything I can do, father?" Jon asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes, would you gather more furs." The boy nodded and followed his order. Once he grabbed all he could carry, he stood next to Ned and waited patiently as he covered the girl with the duvet first. Just as the last blanket from Jon's arms was placed on the girl, the two wanted adults walked into the room followed by the two boys who went to fetch them.

"Boys, would you give us a moment please." The Maester said quickly making his way toward the child. The three nodded and left, closing the door.

"What happened?" Catelyn Stark asked her husband as she stood by his side, watching the older man check over the girl.

"I had taken the boys to the Godswood and they had found her near the lake laying in the snow." Ned explained. It was quiet for awhile, the only sound coming from the fire as it crackled and popped. Soon the Measter finished and stood with a relieved sigh and turning toward the Lord and Lady, he began to explain. "She appears to be alright. Slight fever but that should go down on its own. She did have this on her person, my lord." The Maester held up a silver heart shaped necklace dangling from a long silver chain. The heart shined brightly from the light from the fire, the engraved vines and small roses made themselves known with perfect beauty. The Maester gently handed it to Catelyn.

"Thank you Maester" She spoke softly.

"Lord Stark, may I speak with you?" The Maester asked kindly. Ned nodded and left Catelyn with the girl. As her husband left the room, Catelyn took the seat beside her bed and sighed softly as she looked at the poor girl. As Catelyn's eyes took in the small frame as the girls eyes fluttered open. She glanced around noticing that she had no clue where she was the panic began to set in. The small movement from the bed quickly caught the lady's attention and smiling softly, Catelyn began to speak calmly to comfort her.

"It's alright little one. You're safe." The small girl turned her gaze to the older woman at the calming tone. "Are you thirsty?" The girl nodded. Catelyn gave her a smile and made her way to the bedside table where the pitcher or water lay with a glass next to it. Placing the silver necklace on the small table, she poured a decent about into the glass she gently sat on the side of the bed and gave it to the girl. "Do you have a name?"

"It's N-Nevaeh..." She replied after swallowing some of her water. Catelyn nodded gently.

"It's very lovely to meet you Nevaeh. I'm Lady Catelyn Stark"

"I..I know..daddy said I had to find you. He said that I would be safe here.." Nevaeh took another drink and looked down at her hands. Catelyn frowned at her words. "Where are your parents? Do you remember their names?" She asked. Nevaeh shook her head

"Mommy and daddy aren't here anymore. There was a big fire. Daddy and big brother told me to find Lord and Lady Stark." She said in a small voice that trembled with unshed tears. Catelyn frowned and felt a tug at her heart. She gently picked up the heart shaped locket from the bedside table before turning back to the girl and gently placing it around her neck, the heart coming all the way down to her stomach.

"You are safe here Nevaeh, try to get some rest we can talk tomorrow." Nevaeh looked up at Catelyn's smiling face and gave a nod and a small smile. She got comfortable and let Catelyn tuck her into bed before she closed her eyes, clasping the locket tight in her hand.

* * *

_Hello! I'm so sorry if this doesn't make much sense. I will try to be better. Please review and let me know what you think!_


	3. The Arrival Part I

Throughout the years, Nevaeh stayed at Winterfell, growing up with the Stark children as Lord and Lady Stark's ward. Her black hair grew out in long raven waves coming to a stop an inch above her waist and her natural lips became a more vibrant red and her crystal blue eyes brighter and gained a mischievous glint that only came from plotting with Robb and Jon around the castle. With her now seventeen year old developed body, she became what the locals of Winterfell called "a winter jewel". After a few months of being found and brought into the keep, Neveah began her lady lessons, however she tried to skip them once she reached the age of fourteen, always hiding in the Godswood where she was found years before. Whenever she went "missing" it was either Robb or Jon who would make the journey to the Godswood or Lord Stark himself.

Once again Nevaeh found herself sitting by the lake, holding her locket in her hands trying to once again open the clasps and see what laid inside. She sighed after her 100th time trying. "You know, I think we should just build you a house out here. You seem to want to be here rather than back home." A voice sounded as two muscular bodies sat down in front of her. Nevaeh smiled as she looked up at the two new visitors.

"I just find it peaceful here. You both have swords and bows to play with where as I don't have a way to relax. Speaking of, did I win?" The two chuckled and Robb handed her a couple of silver coins.

"You were right, Jon beat Theon pretty good" He said leaning back.

"Jon's always been the best. You're getting a little slow Robb." She joked giving Jon a wink before standing. Jon blushed slightly at her praise but smiled nonetheless and stood. "Come on boys. They're going to be arriving soon enough, and we still have to get ready." She smiled as Robb and Jon took both her arms into theirs as they made their way back.

"How do you feel about the King's arrival?" Jon asked, turning his head toward the girl.

"Honestly, I'm quite excited. I've never met anyone from the south before. I heard the queen was quite beautiful" Neveah answered with excitement.

"There will be no one more beautiful than you, dear Nevaeh." Robb replied, giving her a wink. She couldn't help the heat pooled in her cheeks but rolled her eye at his words. Once the three had gotten back to Winterfell, they quickly made their way toward their respectable rooms and it didn't take long for Nevaeh to get changed into a new, appropriate gown and begann putting half of her raven locks into a braid that left a few pieces framing her face and down her back in soft waves. Just as she was finishing with the last of her hair, a knock sounded from the other side of her door. "Come in." She commanded softly as she turned into her vanity stool to see who had opened the door. She smiled once she saw it was Jon.

"I'm sorry for intruding and I hope you don't mind some company for a while. I just couldn't take Theon any longer." He said, once he shut the door behind himself, he made his way over to her bed and sat on the corner. Nevaeh smiled and shook her head slightly.

"I don't mind at all, Jon. Nice hair cut by the way." She teased, knowing how much he liked having his hair longer and untouched. Jon chuckled and ran his finger through the shortened strands.

"I wish I didn't have to cut it at all." He responded quietly. Nevaeh smiled and quickly turned back to her vanity and busied herself with her finishing.

"If it makes you feel better, I much prefer you with how you usually look." She said as she carefully placed her locked back around her neck and watched as the locket itself fell and rested just below the center of her chest. Jon had developed strong feelings for the blue eyed beauty over the years, much like how most of Winterfell's young and old men alike. Those who had tried to ask Lord Stark for her hand always got turned away. Lord Stark had said that none were good enough for the young woman he had begun to love as a daughter. Lord and Lady Stark had shown their love for the girl since she had first arrived and had been quite protective of Neveah much like they were with their two daughters. However, Jon suspected that there was another reason as to why Lord Stark always said no. The night that Nevaeh had been found Jon had overheard the end of a conversation that the Maester and his lord father were having.

"_We must keep her here, my lord. The girl could be in danger if she is placed into the wrong hands." Maester Luwin had stated, his tone quiet yet urgent. _

"_I do not believe in such empty words. What use is a prophecy that means she is who you believe she is, then we shall take her in, I would never place an innocent in danger."_

Jon and Neveah relaxed in the comfortable silence for a few moments longer, both feeling comfortable enough around each other to dive deep into their own thoughts. Jon had laid back on Nevaeh's bed and closed his eyes. The sweet light sent from her perfume filled his senses as he let a small smile grace his lips. When the time finally came to meet everyone else in the courtyard, Jon had escorted Nevaeh down and stood to her right.

"Looking beyond beautiful, as always my Lady Nevaeh." Theon Greyjoy spoke as he came to stand to her left, his eyes roaming over her body without shame.

"Thank you Theon. You know you don't have to greet me with the same thing every time you see me. A simple good morning would suffice." She said looking up at the taller man and giving him a warm smile that could heat up all of the north in his opinion.

"What fun is that? Besides, whenever I see something beautiful it is only right to make it known." He said, giving her his famous smirk. Nevaeh rolled her eyes but smiled anyway, it was a lost cause to argue with the known flirt. The rest of Winterfell had gathered by now and everyone stood waiting for the royal party to make their appearance, unaware of the great dangers that were headed their way. Winter was coming.


	4. The Arrival Part II

As the King's party made their way into Winterfell, Nevaeh stood behind the Stark family, anxiously watching all of the King's guard come to a stop being what she had guessed was the royal carriage that housed the queen and her children. Just as little Arya had not-so-quietly whispered about 'the imp' Nevaeh caught sight of the king and couldn't help the small frown. She had heard stories from Lord Stark of the great King Robert Baratheon, but from what she could see, the man from those stories was long gone. As she watched the king try to dismount the poor horse that carried him, she couldn't help but feel two sets of eyes were watching her. She glanced around the king's party until her eyes found the source, the queen's brother Jamie Lannister watched her with a smug look upon his face and the young prince Joffery. Nevaeh quickly looked away from the pair unable to handle the weight of both of them at the same time as the king made his way over. Nevaeh bowed with the rest of Winterfell. She couldn't help the small sigh that made its way past her lips once she could stand. The silence continued as the king and Ned stared at each other without a word until the king finally spoke. "You've gotten fat." Nevaeh couldn't help it when her eyes widened slightly at his choice of words to direct towards Lord Stark. She couldn't see Lord Stark's face but she had guessed he took the comment with humor as they both ended up laughing, causing everyone in Winterfell watching let out a silent breath. "Nine years, why haven't I seen you?" The king asked placing a heavy hand on Ned's shoulder.

"I've been guarding the north for you, Your Grace." Lord Stark replied back.. Nevaeh ended up blocking out the rest of the conversation and made sure to keep her head down as the king made his way down the line of Stark children. She had been told many times from her Septa that one of lower birth should never meet the eyes of those higher without spoken consent, however what snapped her out of her thoughts was the king's sudden stop in front her as she stood behind Rob and Sansa.

"And who is this? I do not remember you having an older daughter, Ned." The king said quietly. She could see Rob slightly tense at the king's sudden interest behind him.

"My lord this is my other Ward Neveah Cross. She has been in my care since she was a small child." Ned said, his voice sounding slightly strained. Nevaeh curtsied respectfully keeping her form low and perfectly straight.

"Your Grace." She said quietly not removing her gaze from the snow covered ground.

"Look up girl." The king ordered softly. Once Neveah raised her head and when she had met his gaze she could see the immediate shock and surprise that showed in his eyes. She could feel every single person watching them, even the queen who had finally emerged from the carriage. "Who is your father?" His sudden question had taken her by surprise but she quickly recovered.

"I do not know your grace. I have no memory of my family or life previous to being found by Lord Stark." She responded and for a moment she could see pity show in the king's eyes but it vanished as quickly as it came. The king nodded and made his way back to Lord Stark. Nevaeh sighed, feeling like she could finally breathe. She could see Robb, Theon, and Jon giving her worried glances but she refused to meet them as she was still recovering over what had just happened. "Show me to your crips Ned, I wish to pay my respects." The king said bringing Nevaeh back into the present.

"We have been riding for a month my love, surely the dead can wait." Queen Cersei stated as the king and pushed forward past Ned, he stopped in his steps to give his queen a glance before continuing on. Once the king had left and the royal party dispersed, Nevaeh let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Are you alright? Jon asked as he and Theon gave her worried glances. Nevaeh gave them a small smile and nodded a bit.

"I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting that is all. I better go and help Lady Stark. I'll see you both later." Nevaeh quickly left the two standing by themselves and went into the castle.

* * *

Hello! I hope everyone is enjoying so far! So the King has arrived! Lol The next chapter will go deeper into the past ten years with Nevaeh and give more insight in the relationships. I'm still getting the hang of everything but please Comment and review! I would love it and I would be able to do a better job in the future(:Love you all!


	5. The Feast

Once the King and his company had dispersed Neveah was charged with keeping the younger kids busy so when she had finished running around with Rickon for the afternoon Nevaeh had decided to go around and meet some of the new faces before the feast. She had been making her way past Jory when a shiny piece of metal caught the sun and gleamed in her eyes for a brief moment. As she walked closer to the shining object she realized that it was half of a helmet sitting on one of the tables in front of Winterfell's smithy. "Oh! My lady I didn't know you were going to stop by today. Did you need something?" Jory asked with a small smile on his face. She tore her gaze away and smiled up at the man.

"Not today Jory, thank you. I was actually wanting to meet some of the new visitors but I got distracted." She stated looking back down at the helmet. "I've never seen anything like this." I stated holding it up to the sunlight. Jory chuckled and nodded.

"You are right. Actually I believe that piece you have there belongs to the royal smith's appraintence. He's just a boy but he has an amazing gift." Nevaeh set the helmet down and smiled back up at him. Just as she was about to respond, a man around the same age, perhaps a year older made his way over to where they now stood.

"Sir Jory, would there anything else I could do for you?" He stated and it seemed like he didn't even notice her at first. Nevaeh smiled and looked back down at the helmet before looking back up at the two. From what she could see, he had black smudges on his face where he had swipe sweat away and his small bangs were slightly damp and clinging to his forehead.. Jory glanced back at Nevaeh before chuckling again as he patted his shoulder.

"Gendry, this is Lady Nevaeh Cross." Jory said gently turning 'Gendry' toward the smaller girl.

"Oh, my lady I am so sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude." He said quickly as he bowed his head. Nevaeh gave a soft giggle and shook her head.

"That's quite alright." She said offering him a bright smile. Gendry nodded back and returned her smile with a small one of his."Jory was telling me that you were the handy crafter who is working on this." Gendry nodded as his smile widened slightly.

"Yes my lady, I started it before we began our travel and I wanted to work on it whenever I had a free moment to spare." He said, his blue eyes shining with pride. Gendry was quite a good looking man, and his eyes seemed to capture Nevaeh with how much warmth and sincerity they held.

"Well, you are doing an amazing job. I hope you will let me see it once it is finished. I hope to see you this evening." Nevaeh said giving Gendry one last smile. "Excuse me." She gave a small nod to both men and made her way back on her path.

* * *

_Ten Years Ago:_

"_How are you feeling, child?" Maester Luwin asked as he began his checkup on Nevaeh. It had been a few days since she had been found and thankfully her fever had left, however it seemed that her voice had left with it. "You know lord and lady Stark are worried about you." Still nothing. With a silent sigh the older man stood once he was satisfied that she was in good health. Standing from the bed the Nevaeh watched as the robed man made his way back out the door. Just as the door had closed Nevaeh turned back on her side facing the large fire that roared and closed her eyes against the warmth. The memories of the fire and the screams echoed in her mind. _

"_Do you think she is asleep?" Robb asked as he and Jon poked their heads into the room that Nevaeh rested in. His voice barely above a whisper. "Father said that she's going to become a ward like Theon."_

"_At least she won't be as annoying as Theon." Jon stated with his own annoyance coming through loud and clear. Nevaeh opened her eyes hearing the boys' not so quiet whispering and sat up to face the door. The two boys jump and quickly shut the door, hiding themselves behind the door. "This was a bad idea, Your father told us not to disturb her."_

"_Indeed I did." Ned said, his deep voice scaring the two youngsters. He raised a brow at their antics and crossed his arms. "I told you boys to leave her alone." _

"_Sorry...father. It's just...well I mean we-"_

"_We just wanted to make sure she was okay." Jon stepped in. Robb quickly nodded his head, "Agreed." _

"_We weren't going to bother her or anything, promise." Ned glanced between both boys. "I see. Well run along now. I believe your mother needs your help with your siblings." Ned stated, nodding his head down the hall. Reluctantly both boys nodded and made their way down the hall. Ned waited as the boys rounded the corner. Taking a breath, Ned knocked softly on the door before opening it. Nevaeh sat in the middle of the bed confused. Ned gave the girl a small smile as he made his way over to the empty seat beside the bed. _

"_I hope the boys didn't disturb you, Nevaeh." He started. He gave her a moment however when it appeared that she wasn't going to answer he continued. "I wanted to talk to you. Now I want you to know that you are safe here, however I need you to answer a few of my questions, okay?" Again, no response. "The design on your necklace, in the middle there's a rose with a sword behind it. That's what we call a sigil, and that particular design belongs to House Urvanejo, but they haven't been seen in a long time. Nevaeh, I need you to tell me where you got that necklace." _

_The girl stayed quiet as she looked down at the silver locket for another moment. _

* * *

Nevaeh snapped out of her thoughts at the sounds of loud childlike voices.

"Be careful Rickon!" She yelled as the little one and the young prince Tommen ran around with wooden swords. It was a couple of hours before the feast and Nevaeh was in charge of watching the younger children as the adults and everyone else began to get ready and finished the last minute preparations. Nevaeh smiled as she watched the two young boys run around the courtyard. Without much thought Nevaeh took a seat on a wooden bench that was positioned where she could still watch them and relax for a moment. As she watched the two play around, she couldn't help but think about having her own kids someday. The thought of actually finding someone and getting married excited her, holding her own baby and having a piece of her living on once she is no longer living was a dream she had always had. People had called her naive for wanting to marry for love, however being only a ward gave her the opportunity to not be married off for political reasons. It was the matter of finding a man who would love her for not just her looks but for her heart and who she really was.

"If you think any harder, your brain may melt. I can already see the steam coming from your ears." Nevaeh snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see Robb standing behind her with a bright smile. Nevaeh smiled and looked back at Rickon and Tommen. "What has you so deep in your head Nevvy?" He asked as he took a seat beside her.

"I was just thinking about the future, that's all." She responded quietly. Robb nodded and turned to watch his younger brother.

"What about the future?" He asked curiously. She thought for a moment before she spoke again.

"Well, mostly about my future. Obviously you will become Lord of Winterfell after your father, Theon will be there helping you, Jon most likely will as well...I just don't know where I'll be or what my future is. I would love to get married and have children of my own someday and marry a man that I love. However, I do not think I will ever get married and have the future I want because I am already past my 17th nameday and no man has ever tried to court me or has shown any interest. I mean, Sansa is younger than me and already she may have a betrothed and will most likely be married before I even find a man." Nevaeh sighed once she realized that she began to ramble when she looked over at Robb to see him fully listening. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on and on like that. I should probably get ready for tonight." Nevaeh quickly stood and made to move around the bench. Robb soon stood up ready to call after her but was too late as Nevaeh was already more than halfway across the courtyard.

Nevaeh let out of breath as she made her way down to the feast as it was about to start. It didn't take her long to get ready as she decided to leave her hair down since she thought it would bring out the blue in her eyes that would match her gown. It had been one of her favorites that she had made, the fabric was thick to keep the chill away and navy in color with silver swirls and stars starting at the bottom and making their way up to the bodice. It always made her think of the night sky in a way. Once she made it to the hall, her eyes quickly scanned the hall, looking for any familiar faces seeing as she had been running a little late. "One would think that you are trying to compete against the queen with how beautiful you look my lady." Nevaeh looked up and gave a polite smile as she gave the respected curtsey.

"Good evening my lord. How are you finding Winterfell?" Jamie chuckled and leaned against the wall next to her, shamelessly letting his eyes wander over her body up to her face before he responded with his famous smirk.

"I am not a fan of the cold as I much prefer the warmer climate of the south, however I think I have found something to help with that. What about you my lady? Do you like the cold and harsh weather of the north?"

"The cold and the harshness of the north as you put it doesn't bother me. Some of the best things are found hidden by the wrath of the snow and shadows." She said smiling. She turned to see the royal family and the Starks walk into the hall. Once everyone was seated on the high table, Nevaeh made her way to sit next to Theon and Jon, who was keeping his head down as far as he can. Just as the feast had begun and everyone began to eat Nevaeh was called to the head table by the King.

"Yes, Your Grace" She asked once she had stood before him and his wife and gave a curtsey. King finished his first goblet of wine before responding.

"Ned here has told me that you can carry a tone and even performed for his son's birthday. Is that correct?" Nevaeh nodded before the King continued. "Sing us something then." He demanded. Nevaeh's eyes widened as she quickly glanced toward the Starks.

"Sing for you Your Grace? I am sure that you have much better things to discuss than listen to me sing. I would hate to distract you from having a good time." Nevaeh said quietly as to not upset the king.

"Nonsense! Come on now we haven't got all day!" Nevaeh nodded slightly before glancing back to Ned. He quickly stood up and got the hall's attention.

"Good evening everyone. Tonight to honor our king, our very own Lady Nevaeh will be gracing her with her lovely voice." Ned sat back down as the Nevaeh moved to stand a little lower than the high table. She took a deep breath before beginning. As Nevaeh sang , the entire hall was silent as her voice eloquently rang through the room, grabbing attention from every living being that occupied the space. Ned smiled as he watched his ward go from being nervous when she began to being confident and losing herself in the song. It still amazed him that the young girl he took in has grown so much and her voice seemed to get sweeter and more beautiful than the last time he had heard it. Even the King was amazed by her voice. He sat in his seat, hand frozen as he held his goblet on the table, not a drop of wine left the cup as he watched. Once Nevaeh had finished singing, everyone stood from their seats and applauded her. Nevaeh smiled but couldn't help but blush at the amount of attention she was getting. She slightly cleared her throat and bowed her head and curtsied. Ned stood up again and made his way over to her. He walked her back down to the lower level before kissing her forehead. Giving her a soft smile he said, "I'm so proud of you Nevaeh. You did absolutely amazing." Nevaeh smiled happily and relaxed. She nodded her in thanks and let him return to his place as she returned to her's beside Theon and Jon. Once Ned had sat back down the King turned his attention to him.

"Ned, where have you been hiding such a gem!" Robert said after swallowing his whole goblet. "Why don't let her attend the hunt tomorrow." Ned was taken aback by his request.

"You wish for her to come Your Grace?" He asked, hoping he had heard wrong. Robb and Joffrey perked up at the question, both surprised.

"Yes, she could keep us company while we ride." Robert said as a help poured him more wine. Ned nodded and kept quiet, however he had felt uneasy about letting Nevaeh come on the hunt. Soon the topic had changed as the king became more and more drunk. Nevaeh breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way back to her seat as she finished her fifth dance with a man she had never met.

"A little tired Nevaeh?" Theon asked as he sat next to her, fresh drink in hand.

"You have no idea. I've never danced so much in one evening. But it has been the most fun I have ever had." She said with a smile. Just as Theon was about to ask her for a dance he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. They turned to see Robb smiling and Theon knew that his chance ended before it even began.

"May I ask the lady for a dance?" He asked as he offered his hand. Nevaeh giggled and nodded.

"Of course my Lord." She said taking his hand and letting him pull her towards the dance floor. As they began to dance and follow the song Robb gave a soft smile as he watched her movements. He had remembered the first time they had danced together, it was their first dance lesson and Nevaeh was terrible. Always stepping on his toes.

"I see you have gotten better. Perhaps all those lessons we had growing up have finally paid off." He joked as he spun her around. "I must say, my feet are quite grateful, I won't be limping my way back for once." Nevaeh smiled and rolled her eyes.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who was the bad dancer. You constantly stepped on my dress or tripped me, on purpose I might add." She said playfully. Rob gave her a look of innocence.

"I remember doing no such thing." He retorted which caused her to roll her eyes, her sweet smile still present. They continued to dance for the next couple of songs, completely lost in each other's eyes and as Robb watched the woman before him, he couldn't help but think of what she had said earlier. She was beyond beautiful and had a voice that melted even the coldest of hearts, however she was far from being perfect with her quick temper, clumsy hands which always seemed to drop anything bigger than an apple, the fact that she had a tendency to talk in her sleep a little too loudly. However, he had longed to tell her how he felt but he was scared of what could happen, and he wasn't naive to think that he was the only one that had feelings for her. He had seen the looks that men around Winterfell had given her and even the men in the Kingsguard had given her the same looks that evening. He was also worried about what his father would say if he asked to court her. He knew that it wasn't ideal for a future lord of Winterfell to marry the ward of his father but he hated to think of another man taking her away from him. Without thinking he opened his mouth and said, "The king wishes for you to come on the hunting trip tomorrow." Nevaeh snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes widened at the news. Robb had no clue where that had come from, but he was grateful all the same.

"Why would he want that? I thought women were forbidden to attend." She said softly. Worry flashed through her as her mind raced with possible things she could have done wrong that would warrant such a request. Robb shrugged slightly before he continued.

"I don't know. He said it was because he wished for your company and that was why he wished for you to be there." Nevaeh was quiet for a moment before she replied.

"Well, good thing I know how to hunt and use a bow and arrow then." She said with a small smile, trying to hide her worry. Robb could see what she was trying to do and smiled in return.

* * *

Hello Again! I've been able to update and add to this pretty quickly and I hope everyone is enjoying! Don't forget to Review and Favorite

**Arianna Le Fay: **Thank you for the comment! I haven't decided who should be her love interest just yet but I will take your pick into consideration.


	6. The Hunt

"_Come on Robb! You can do better than that!" Little Theon jested as he battled against Robb. The two boys were in the middle of a great war with their wooden swords. Robb huffed at his friends words and tried to put more force behind his hits. Nevaeh stood behind one of the pillars watching the boys with interest. It was her first day out of her room since she arrived a few days before. The boy, Robb as he was called, seemed to be quite skilled already and Nevaeh could see that with more practice he would get even better. Nevaeh moved her eyes around the small training area they were standing in and her eyes connected with young Robb's and she quickly hid behind the piller. _

"_Hey Theon look, we have a guest." Robb quickly placed his sword on the ground and ran over to where Nevaeh was hiding. "It's okay, you can come out." He said with a grin. Nevaeh moved out a little and stared at the boy. She wasn't used to other children. "My name is Robb and this is Theon. What's your name?"_

"_Nevaeh…" Robb gave her a bright smile and leaned down into a deep bow. _

"_A beautiful name for a beautiful lady." He said proudly, causing her to giggle. It was on that day ten years ago that Robb swore to himself to make it his mission in life to make her smile every day._

* * *

Once the sun had risen high into the sky and Winter awoke, the hunting party began its preparation to leave. "I don't see why you have to go." Cersei said as she stood a little away from the party with Jamie. who was wearing his full armor and his hair perfect. Jamie sighed at her words and kept his voice low.

"Because the King wishes for me to guard the girl." He said calmly. Cersei just huffed at the answer and glanced over to where said girl stood talking with the younger Stark girl and Rob Stark. She had a feeling that her brother found the girl to be attractive and that only added fuel to the fire, they hadn't even been in this dreadful place for that long but already she was tired of that child acting like she was perfect. She glared at her brother before walking away from the courtyard. Jamie rolled his eyes and made his way to his horse, however he couldn't help but glance towards Nevaeh and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I don't see why you get to go but I can't." Arya said with a pout. Nevaeh smiled and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm only allowed to attend because the King asked for me to go. if he had said nothing then I wouldn't be going." She said calmly. Arya sighed but nodded, knowing it was true.

"At least you get to get out of that stupid sewing circle with the other girls." She mumbled. Robb and Nevaeh chuckled at the younger Stark. Jamie narrowed his eyes a bit as he noticed how Robb Stark glanced at Nevaeh, a look of longing and happiness showed clearly. He couldn't help but feel a slight prick of jealousy. He had no reason to be jealous of the young Stark. Jamie had his sister and that was all he truly needed. However, things have not been going well between them recently, it appeared that Cersei was becoming more and more demanding and controlling which in turn caused Jamie to want to be around her less and less. All she would talk about during their time together would be the king and her longing to get rid of him. With that thought in mind he found that it wouldn't hurt to at least look. There was no harm in it. He smirked slightly as he let his eyes roam over Nevaeh. Her choice in attire was quite fitting for the occasion, however he had never seen a woman wear such clothing and be allowed to wear it. Her pants tight around her legs and the leather corset that sat snuggly over her green tunic protecting her middle section showed just how thin she was. However, she wasn't too thin that it was gross, in fact she had the body that most women would kill for. Perfect hips for carrying and delivering children, thin stomach, and the perfect sized chest, not to mention her long black hair that always seemed to look silky smooth in its braid, even with small pieces escaping their enclosure. Snapping out of this thoughts he waited for the signal that it was time for the party to leave and mounted his horse.

As the party left Winterfell, Nevaeh rode silently behind the King and Ned, with Robb and Jamie on both sides of her. Once they had been riding for awhile, the King called her up to ride beside him. "Yes, Your Grace?" She said once she had gotten into position.

''I see you have a bow and arrow with you. Have you ever used one before?" He asked turning to look at her.

"Yes Your Grace. Many times." She said respectfully. "If I do say so myself, i am quite skilled with my weapon."

"Been hunting before then?" He asked with a soft chuckle. Nevaeh nodded.

"Yes Your Grace, I have. I am not one to turn down a challenge or to turn away from such sights." She said proudly yet politely. Robert let out a loud laugh before turning to Ned. Nevaeh slowed her horse so she was back in her original position. She sighed very softly as she looked around peacefully. Just as she looked around the party, she spotted black hair and blue eyes. She smiled as she slowed her horse more so she could ride alongside him.

"It's good to see you again." She said with a bright smile. Gendry looked up at her and returned it with a small smile.

"Good to see you as well my lady." He replied. She gave a soft sigh.

"You know, you can just call me Nevaeh." She said letting her smile fall a bit. "Where were you last night? I looked for you before the end of the feast and I never saw you." Gendry looked down slightly before responding.

"I had left early. Just after you sang. Which may I say, you were absolutely stunning. I have never heard anyone sing like that before." He said, giving her a bigger smile than before. Nevaeh smiled at his words. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

"Well, I will only forgive you for leaving early on one condition." She said, giving him a slight smirk. Gendry chuckled and nodded.

"And what would that be, my lady?" Nevaeh's smirk widened as she turned to fully face him.

"You still owe me a dance. So if you allow me one dance then you will be forgiven." She said watching his reaction. Gendry stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was being serious or not. Her face didn't change and her eyes kept their determined look. Gendry smiled again and nodded.

"Very well my lady." Gendry said, causing Nevaeh to fully smile and nod back.

"I can't wait."

Once the hunting party returned, Ned made his way back to his study, his conversation with the King still fresh in his mind. Just as he sat down, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." He said, his voice tired. The door opened and Robb stepped in. "Everything alright my son?" He asked, as he waved for him to sit in one of the chairs. Robb sat and let out a breath as he sank into the chair, he was still dressed in his hunting clothes and appeared out of breath.

"I wished to speak with you about something involving Nevaeh." He said quickly. Ned raised a brow at his son.

"What about her? Has something happened to her?" He asked calmly. Robb shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No but early on the hunt, the Kingslayer had said something about her that has me worried." Robb said, catching his father's attention.

_Robb sat on his horse as he watched Nevaeh ride to the side of the king. "She is something else isn't she?" Jamie asked from beside him. Robb turned his gaze towards the older blonde. Jamie took that as a sign to continue. "Seems like she has caught the attention of many here in Winterfell. No surprise with looks like hers and a voice like that. One wonders why she isn't married yet." Jamie said, giving the young Stark a side glance._

_"If you are asking why she isn't, I am afraid I do not know. My father is the one who should be asked." Robb said, a slight tone of annoyance seeped into his voice._

_"I have no doubt about that. But, how will Lord Stark react to the King wanting to pair her with a husband? I would imagine that he sees Lady Nevaeh as a daughter."_

As Robb finished speaking of the event, Ned frowned slightly in thought. "He is right," he said after a moment. " The king did come to me about Nevaeh. He has a few men in mind for her to wed." Robb stared at his father in surprise.

"Why would the king want her to be wed in the first place?" Robb asked confused. Ned leaned back in his chair and let out a heavy breath.

"He wishes for her to return to the south to perform for the court."

* * *

Hey! I'm so sorry this is short but at first I did have this in one long chapter and but I had to split it into two I felt like it didn't mesh very well. Please review favorite, or follow if you like! I would love to hear your thoughts


	7. Slip Ups and Wildlings

_Silently Nevaeh made her through the busy training yard, Lady Stark had dismissed her while little Arya and Bran took their naps. She had decided that while she had some free time she would try to find Robb to play with. Making her way passed most of the men unnoticed she began to hear a soft voice. "How was that?" The voice asked. Walking around the fence, Nevaeh took in the appearance of a boy with black curls on top of his head. He seemed to be around her age and her height. He seemed to be training with a guard. _

"_You are making excellent progress, Jon. Try to remember that you need to be quick on your feet." The guard said with a sturdy nod. Just as the two got back into their stance the guard seemed to notice her presence. "Looks as if we have an audience." The man said with a soft tone. _

"_Oh..I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude." Nevaeh exclaimed with her hands clasped in front of her. The guard gave her a gentle smile. _

"_What is your name, little one?" The guard asked. _

"_Nevaeh." She responded, walking a little closer. _

"_Ah, it is lovely to finally meet you Lady Nevaeh, I am Rodrick Cassel I am the Master-At-Arms here in Winterfell." Rodrick stated with pride. Nevaeh gave a pleasant smile. "And this here is Jon." Hearing his name Jon snapped out of his thoughts. When he first saw the girl he couldn't help but feel like he would dirty her somehow. Meeting the girls eyes he was surprised to see nothing but warmth and kindness as well as some curiosity. He had never come across anyone besides Robb who looked at him without any disgust or contempt._

"_Hello, Jon." She greeted with a bright smile. Jon gave her a soft nod, having no clue on how to speak to this new girl. He was used to Sansa and little Arya but his experience ended there. He had no idea that this girl would become one of the most important people in his life._

* * *

Since that day of the hunt, Rob had seemed to stay by her side whenever he had the free time. When she had questioned him about it, he just smiled and told her that he missed spending time with her. Jamie Lannister seemed to be watching her more as well. She would always feel his eyes on her when she walked through the courtyard to the godswood or watching the younger children play. Thinking back on the past week Nevaeh tried to keep her sigh quiet, she had found the perfect time to sneak away from the craziness and buzzing of the royal party. As she sat in her usual spot, her hand made their way to her locket. "You know my lady, everyone will begin to worry when they can't find their beautiful jewel of the north." Jamie Lannister said as he made his way down the path. Nevaeh looked up from the lake as he approached and she tried to hide her annoyance with his entry, she had just wanted to be alone.

"No one will notice my absence for another couple of minutes. The younger children are in their lessons, and everyone else is simply too occupied to notice a ward wandering off." She said as Jamie stopped a couple of feet away from her. "May I ask you something Sir Jamie?"

"Ask away my lady." Jamie nodded and waited for her. As he waited, he noticed that the forest around her brought out her beauty even more, if that was possible.

"Why do you look at me like that?" She asked as she stood up. Jamie gave her a confused look, however she kept her face completely calm.

"And how exactly do I look at you?" He asked, tilting his head. Nevaeh didn't know why but the action made her want to giggle, though she remained sIt took a moment before she spoke.

"Like I am painting or a piece of art that has just been revealed." She explained. Jamie gave a chuckle and smirked.

"Well, your beauty is definitely a work of art, my lady." He said smoothly. Nevaeh blushed slightly and shook her head. "Now, will you do me the honor of walking you back?" He asked as he offered his arm. Nevaeh gave a small smile and nodded, gently taking his arm. The walk back was quiet but it also had a peaceful feel to it. Nevaeh had noticed that whenever she was around Jamie, he seemed to have this calming air around him that helped her relax, even if she didn't want to. Once they had gotten back to the courtyard, Robb quickly made his way over to the pair. Seeing the young Stark with a dark look in his eyes when they made eye contact, Jamie released Nevaeh and bowed. "I shall see you soon my lady." With that he turned and passed Robb sending the boy his famous smirk.

"Robb, is everything alright?" Nevaeh asked as she noticed a hateful look upon his face. Robb snapped out of his thoughts and gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I was just thinking that's all. How has your morning been so far? I hope the Kingslayer wasn't too rude." He said with distaste towards the end. Nevaeh shook her head with a small smile.

"No, he was a complete gentleman." She said softly. "I know how everyone sees him, however, I don't see him as dishonorable or crude as they make him out to be." Robb turned his gaze towards the raven haired girl and studied her expression for a moment before moving their conversation forwards.

"Well, I actually came looking for you to ask you something very important." He said bringing Nevaeh over to a quiet part of the courtyard. "I know how you feel about being trapped inside with nothing to do and not being able to ride whenever you please" he trailed off. Nevaeh motioned for him to continue. "What I am trying to say is that Jon, Theon and I have decided to go one a small hunting trip and we would like you to come with us." Nevada smiled and quickly nodded.

"I would love too! Thank you so much Robb! When are you leaving?" She asked quickly, her smile wide and joyful. Robb smiled at her excitement and could't help but feel warmed at the fact that it was he who had caused such happiness.

"In about an hour or two, while everyone is busy we planned to sneak away." He explained.

"I shall meet you in the courtyard then." With that she quickly kissed his cheek and stood from the bench and made her way to her chambers. It took all she had to not run through the halls. Once she had made it to her door, she swung it open and quickly shut it once she had entered. After changing and quickly throwing her hair into a braid, she made her way down the halls smiling with happiness. Just as she was about to enter the courtyard, a groan from behind her brought her to a halt.

"Not you too!" The voice said with an exasperated sigh. Turning around she saw little Arya with her arms crossed. "I saw Robb and Jon getting ready to leave and when I asked if I could go they flat out told me no. Why do you get too?! I don't wanna be stuck here in stupid sewing circles and stuck up ladies." She pouted. Nevaeh frowned and turned fully to the girl.

"I know Arya, but you have duties here. But I promise, Robb, Jon, or I will take you to shoot your arrow once the royal party leaves." She said, giving her a small smile.

"But it's not fair. Why do I have to act like a lady when you get to run around. You'll be getting married in a few weeks anyway-" Arya stopped and looked at Nevaeh with wide eyes. It was quiet between the two for a few moments before either one spoke.

"What do you mean I'm getting married? Where did you hear that?" Nevaeh asked, staring at the young girl confused and slightly frightened. Arya shook her head quickly.

"Don't tell anyone I told you! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone!" She said pleading with scared eyes.

"Arya I promise I won't tell anyone but, where did you hear that I was going to be getting married? Who told you?" Nevaeh asked kneeling to be the same height as the younger girl. Arya was quiet for a moment before responding.

"I was on my way to that stupid sewing circle when I heard father and Jon talking about it. Father told Jon that two other men have asked for your hand and regardless of who is chosen, the wedding will take place the week before the King is to leave." She explained quietly.

"Did he say who it was?" Nevaeh asked quickly.

"The only person he said was Jamie Lannister." Arya said, silencing the ward. Nevaeh stood still for a moment lost in her thoughts before nodding and standing once again. Arya quickly attached herself to her arm. "Please don't tell anyone Nevaeh! After father saw me hiding, he made me swear not to say anything to anyone!"

"I promise I won't say a word." She gave Arya one last small smile before retreating out to the courtyard. As she made her way to where Robb, Jon, and Theon were waiting, her mind kept replaying what she had just heard.

"There she is. Come on! We can't wait around all day, the snow will begin to build if we wait any longer!" Theon yelled as she saw her walking up. Snapping out of her thoughts, Nevaeh sped up until she was next to them.

"Are you ready to go?" Robb asked as the stable hand handed Jon the reins of her horse. Nevaeh nodded my mutely before taking the reins and hoisting herself without hesitation. Taking note of her attitude, Jon quietly made his way towards his own horse. His mind trailing back to what Robb had said not too long ago

_"Apparently the king had requested that Nevaeh marry the kingslayer." Robb said, distaste dripping from every word. Jon showed no reaction as he continued to ready his horse. Theon on the other hand seemed totally dumbfounded_

_"You're kidding! There is no way that would happen. Members of the kingsguard aren't allowed to marry or have families." He argued, a frown growing on his face._

_"My father said that the king is willing to excuse the kingslayer from the guard. It seems the king is also quite taken with her, that he wants her to come to go back with them, so she could perform for the king when he pleases." At this new detail, Jon quickly turned and stared at his half brother. That was news to him._

_"There is no way she would travel to the South. Especially to perform for the king. She isn't some instrument for people's entertainment." Jon said, annoyed at the very idea of someone using the woman he loved that way. She deserved to be taken care of and loved everyday._

_"Who knew you felt so strongly for her bastard. Are you afraid a better man will come and take her from you?" Theon said with a shit eating grin. Robb gave his friend a cold glare._

_"Theon, enough." He said before things got out of hand._

_"Anyway, I think you should have fun with this new development. Why not make it a contest? Whoever wins the fair maiden's heart wins." Theon said bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand._

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jon followed the others though the gates quickly, before a fuss could be made about their departure.

Nevaeh and the three men had been riding for a couple of hours and had caught quite a few small animals. They had decided to take a small break before heading back. Just as they were about to head back up and head home the snapping of twigs caught Jon's attention. "Shh!" He quickly hushed, knowing that something didn't seem right. Just as Theon was about to make a smart remark, five wildlings jumped out of the trees and attacked the four. Jon, Robb, and Theon quickly grabbed their swords as Nevaeh raced to notch an arrow. Jon and Robb tried fearlessly to defend themselves as well as keep an eye on Nevaeh and make sure that no harm had come her way. While she fired arrow after arrow, a wildling snuck up behind her and jumped her, tacking her to the snow covered ground. With a surprised yelp when she hit the ground her bow was knocked out of her hand. Just as the wildling was about to drive a dagger through her back, Theon shot his last arrow straight through her attacker's chest. Once the man fell into the snow, Robb quickly ran over and pulled her to her feet.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?" He asked quickly, trying to catch his breath. Nevaeh winced and glanced down to her side, already a stream of blood stained her outfit. Just as she looked back up at Robb, her vision began to blur and his voice seemed to move further and further away. Soon, she was left in total darkness.

* * *

Hello again! I hope everyone loves this chapter! Don't forget to Review, Follow and Favorite if you would like! See you all soon!


	8. Quality Time

Darkness. That was all Nevaeh could see. However, as she began to come to her senses, she was able to hear the soft crackle of the fire and the quiet voices that were speaking quietly. "She will be just fine and will most likely be waking up in a moment or two. She had lost quite a bit of blood though, she will be weak for a day or two but other than that, good as new in no time. She was very lucky that the arrow didn;t do more damage."

"Thank you Measter. I shall ask for you if anything goes wrong." After the voice finished the sounds of a door opening and closing. There was some shuffling before a new voice spoke again.

"My lord, I am sorry this happened. It was my idea to take Nevaeh out hunting. I wasn't being careful and-" the original voice spoke up suddenly.

"Jon, you don't need to blame yourself. What you three did was irresponsible and reckless. Out of all the days to venture off, you three chose when the king was here. With that being said, she will be alright but for now, we shall leave her to rest." Nevah was now able to determine who the two voices were. Lord Stark and Jon. Jon sighed as Ned patted his shoulder and motioned to the door. Following his father's advice, he quickly left the room feeling worse about what happened as he took each step. Ned closed the door behind him and watched as Jon walked down the hall and out of sight. With heavy thoughts he made his way toward his chambers where his wife was waiting.

As soon as Ned had closed the door after he entered the room Cat stood from her seat by the fire. "How is she?" She asked, crossing the room toward him.

"She will be alright. Tomorrow, I have no doubt that she will be up and moving. Chasing the children around and making sure everything runs smoothly." Ned said calmly, kissing his wife's head before moving to get ready for bed. Catelyn sighed and followed him further into the room.

"You know, she would make a fine lady. She has learned quite a bit these last few years. Have you thought about a husband?" She asked, Ned sighed heavily at her words. He finished changing before sitting on their shared bed, he was used to Catelyn pushing for him to find Nevaeh a husband, though he didn't have the strength for the topic after the day he had but he knew that he could tell her almost everything.

"The king has proposed a match between Jamie Lannister and Nevaeh." he said as his wife took her place by his side.

"Have you agreed?" She asked softly. She knew her son had grown feelings for the girl, it was beyond obvious when they had danced at the feast and her heart ached for her boy, knowing the loving looks very well. Seeing as she had given those to her very first love.

"I told him I would consider, but seeing as our house will already be joined by our children, it isn't as important." It was quiet for a moment before Ned decided to speak again. "Robb has told me that he wishes for him and Nevaeh to marry. Jon as well." Cat couldn't help but scoff and shift away from him.

"Jon... if Robb would have to marry you and I both know that he would fight tooth and nail given the chance, not Jon and definitely not that Lannister. Robb is of age anyway, it is about time. He has turned down every other match we have made for him. He is in love with that girl Ned, you can tell by the looks he gives her. I've seen those before." Cat ranted.

"Jon holds strong feelings for her as well Cat. He told me that he loved her and the look on his face when he saw her bleeding and hurt. He and Robb feel the same for her. But I also have a loyalty to Robert. If he deems that Jamie Lannister is a good match, I have no choice but to agree." Cat. Once their conversation came to a close Cat swiftly fell asleep, leaving Ned to lay awake as thoughts ran laps around his mind.

Nevaeh opened her eyes once she had heard the door close and the voices moved further and further away. Looking around her room, she noticed that there was a fire raging in the fireplace directly across from her canopy bed. As she stared at the flames that danced within the small space, the memories of what had occurred filled her head. Nevaeh carefully made her way out of her bed, groaning in pain as she headed towards her fur coat that hung on the rack by her door. Without a second thought, she slowly made her way out of her room and down towards the training grounds already knowing that the man she was looking for would be spending his night there instead of sleeping. After leaning against the cold stone walls, to catch her breath and let the pain from her side subside slightly, she made her way down towards the grounds, Nevaeh thought back to what Arya had said. '_Could I really marry Robb? I mean, we have grown up together wouldn't that be strange. And what about Jon? I don't want to even get started thinking about Jamie Lannister_' She thought with a sigh. Once Nevaeh made it into the training grounds, it didn't take long for her to locate him. However she was not prepared to see him continuously hit the training dummy until the training sword broke and he went at it with anything he could reach.

"Jon...? Jon stop!" She yelled quickly running over to try to prevent him from hurting himself. "Jon it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." She said quickly wrapping her arms around his waist to try to get him to stop moving. Jon stopped violently attacking the dummy as soon as he felt her hug him. Jon could tell by the tone of her voice that he frightened her with his behavior and that thought alone caused more tears to fall as his breathing became labored. Nevaeh didn't remove her arms as she made her way around him to face his chest. Jon slowly returned her hug and buried his face in her hair and let out a soft sob. After his talk with Ned, Jon came out here to take his anger and regret out on the training tools. The image of Nevaeh bleeding never left his mind as he continued to blame himself for what had happened. The thought of not being good enough kept surfacing and before he knew it, he had lost control of his emotions and let everything that he was holding back. Nevaeh leaned back slightly to see his face but when he tried to avoid looking at her, she simply placed her hands on both of his cheeks and wiped his tears away. "What troubles you so much Jon?" She asked softly, her eyes never leaving his. Jon glanced down at their feet before locking his gaze with his.

"I apologize for frightening you... My behavior this evening and earlier today..." His voice was soft as he trailed off, closing his eyes as the image appeared once again. Nevaeh sighed before she pulled him towards a haystack and sat both of them down.

"Jon, please do not worry about that. I am fine, it was just a small cut. It wasn't your fault and you didn't frighten me. I got worried and I didn't want you to hurt yourself." She said before glancing at his hands and gently ran her thumb right below his red knuckles. "Well, hurt yourself anymore than this. However, you did not answer my question. What troubles you so much?" She asked as she gently placed a hand on his cheek. Jon leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. Having her so close to him helped him relax without even meaning too. He let out a sigh and opened his eyes. as new tears started to form.

"I couldn't protect you. Seeing you unconscious and bleeding and knowing that it was my fault that I let you get hurt. I tried so hard to make sure you were safe but I couldn't get there fast enough. I was so worried that I- that we had lost you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." He said, never looking away from her.

"Jon, there wasn't anything you could have done. You, Robb, and Theon were busy trying to protect yourselves and that is nothing to be ashamed of. But what hurts me more is seeing you like this, seeing you so frightened that you are shaking." She said gently, wiping away a lone tear from his face. She softly smiled, and looked down at their now intertwined hands before looking back up at him. "I will always be here for you Jon, I promise. No matter what may happen in our future." Jon smiled and let out a low chuckle and looked down at their hands and brought hers and kissed the back of her hand. A sudden chill blew through the grounds, causing Nevaeh to shiver slightly.

"Come, we must get you inside before you catch your death out here dressed like you are and you need your rest." Jon said as he stood and offered her his arm. Nevaeh's smile grew as she stood and let him lead her back up to her room. Once they got to her door, Nevaeh turned and stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Good night Jon." She whispered with a happy smile.

"Good night my lady." Jon replied with warm cheeks. Nevaeh turned and made her way into her room. Jon let out a quiet sigh as he made his way down the hall.

Just as the sun was beginning to set, sending the sky into different shades of beauty, Nevaeh hummed softly as she made her way toward the library. Once she had woken up when the sun had risen, she had spent the morning sitting in the sewing circle with Sansa and her friends as well as the princess, then she made her way down to the yard to watch the men train and watch the children run around before she began to ache from standing too long and ther wound from the arrow the day before began to flare up. Once she made it to the large door she quickly let herself in as made her way toward the back of the room where a shelf held books covered in dust, excluding one that sat near the back of the middle shelf against the corner of the wall. It was a dark leather bound book about three inches wide. It's spine looked worn and in need of repair, however the title of the book was still legible. Nevaeh gently grabbed the book and with extra care she made her way out of the back of the room and toward the large windows that allowed the gloomy light of the day to shine through and sat in the chair closest to the window and peeled back the cover to the marked page.

_**History of Westeros**_

_**Part One: The Houses of Westeros**_

_**Chapter One: First Houses and Rulers**_

Hours passed but it only felt as if it had only been mere minutes, Nevaeh had been sucked into the tales of the great houses and the trails of history. Nevaeh had been so caught up in her reading that she failed to notice the opening and closing of the door or the footsteps that made their way further into the room. "So this is where the jewel of the north resides when she needs to escape."

"Lord Tyrion," Nevaeh said with a start once she looked up from the sound of his voice. Tyrion chuckled slightly as he made his way closer to her. "I apologize my lord, I didn't hear you come in. Is there something I can do for you? Find you a book perhaps?"

"No no, no need to trouble yourself. I was just looking for some quiet that's all. What has your mind so occupied my lady?" He asked as he took the chair in front of her own.

"Oh..I was just reading about the history of Westeros and it's houses. I thought that it would be fun to-"

"You thought you would be able to find where you came from." Tyrion interrupted. Nevaeh sat still for a moment and looked at him with surprise.

"How did you know?" She asked. Tyrion simply smirked and looked around for a quick second before responding.

"I heard about the lost child that Ned Stark took in. A girl found in the snow with no memory, nothing but the clothing she wore and a necklace with a symbol that only matches one house long since extinct. It's quite the story." He said as he poured himself some wine that was left on the small table next to his chair. Nevaeh watched him before looking down at her hands as he spoke again. "It isn't a terrible thing to want to know where you came from my lady. Wanting to belong somewhere only makes you human." Nevaeh looked back toward the small man with sympathy, knowing he was speaking for himself. They sat in silence for a short while, letting Tyrion's words sink in. "May I ask you something my lady?" Nevaeh nodded and gave Tyrion her full attention once again. Just as Tyrion was going to speak again, the heavy doors opened, grabbing the attention of the two occupants.

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was sent to escort Lady Nevaeh back to her room to prepare for dinner." Jon stated quietly. Tyrion nodded and Nevaeh stood and gave the usual curtsy to the small lord.

"Goodbye Lord Tyrion." Without another word, Nevaeh swept from the room and allowed Jon to escort her down the hall and to where her room was. It was silent for a few moments before either one broke it.

"What were you speaking to the imp about?" Jon asked in a quiet tone, his deep voice calming Nevaeh. She gave a small sigh before shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing very interesting I assure you. Why are you escorting to my room? Is something happening?" She asked, glancing around the hall. Jon stayed silent for the rest of the walk to her room. Stopping just outside of the door, Jon turned to Nevaeh and gently grabbed her hands and kissed both of them. Jon met her eyes and let out a small breath.

"You are very beautiful, Nevaeh. Always remember that and do not let anyone tell you differently and no matter what..never change who you are." Nevaeh stared at him shocked. She had no idea where this was coming from or why Jon had looked so serious while he held her gaze. Slowly she nodded and tightened her grip on his hands.

"I will never forget it Jon. As I shall never forget you. Although you are scaring me just a little." She said, with a tight smile. Jon pulled her into his arms and held her tightly, savoring the warmth that she gave, the soft smell that wafted from her hair that smelt of winter roses. Pulling away Jon tried to give her one last small smile before he left, his shoulders pulled back tightly, Nevaeh stood watching his frame retreat. Opening her door she was quickly greeted by one of Lady Stark's handmaids.

"We better hurry my lady. The feast will begin shortly, and you cannot be late!" The young girl, Clara stated with a bright smile. Nevaeh tried to give her one in return but her mind was still occupied with Jon's behavior. Doing as she was told, Nevaeh quickly changed into a new gown that had laid on her bed. It was a deep ruby color and a very plunging neckline. With gold lace sewn around the bodice and down all the skirts. Once she was changed, Clara slipped on some ruby red slippers to match. The whole time Nevaeh tried to keep up as Clara droned on and on and on about something pertaining to the feast. Snapping out of her mind as she heard knocking upon her door and in walked Cately.

"Leave us." Catelyn ordered. Clara gave a nod and quickly left, leaving Catelyn to take her place as she began to brush through Nevaeh's hair. "You look stunning, red seems to agree with you."

"Thank you, my lady." Nevaeh gave a small smile. "Although I have to stay I much prefer the darker blues." She said, trying to keep her tone light. Catelyn smiled back in return, however it didn't last long as she went back to the slight frown and quiet demeanor. "Lady Stark, what's going on? Everyone seems so different today. Did something happen?" Setting the brush down on the vanity Catelyn began to run her fingers through the long strands and into a northern braid.

"Yes, tonight the king will be announcing your betrothal."


End file.
